


Pay It Forward

by justanotherjen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: Wells saves Murphy from a little scuffle, and the only thing he wants in return is for Murphy to “pay it forward,” whatever that means. Canon-divergent in season one.
Relationships: Charlotte & John Murphy (The 100)
Kudos: 5





	Pay It Forward

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about,” Murphy shouts at Rhys. He tries to shove past him, but the guy is built like a tank. Murphy just bounces off of him.

Rhys sneers. “I know it was you, Murphy. You’re the exact kind of weasel to steal-”

“I didn’t steal anything. Get out of my way.” Murphy looks behind him for Mbege—at least he’ll have some support if this gets ugly. Except Mbege isn’t there. None of them are there. Cowards. Assholes. His hand slides to the knife at his waist. He sure as hell wasn’t going to back down. Screw them.

Rhys takes a step to the side, completely blocking any escape. “Just give back what you stole, and we’ll forget this ever happened.”

Murphy grinds his teeth. “I didn’t steal your crap. Because it’s crap, and I don’t care enough about it or you to want it.”

That’s apparently the wrong thing to say. Rhys slams his meaty hands into Murphy’s chest, sending him flying backward. He hits the ground hard but springs back up, knife in his hand. Not wanting to be on the defensive, he lunges at Rhys but is easily slammed back again. But this time he doesn’t fall. He smacks into someone, and they both stumble back.

“What’s going on here?” Wells asks, steadying Murphy.

Murphy shoves off the other boy’s help. “None of your business, Jaha. Get lost.”

“I had a stash of nuts and berries I got myself. He stole them.”

“I told you, I didn’t steal anything.”

Wells glances between him and Rhys who looks completely bored by the situation then down to the knife in Murphy’s hand. It takes him only a moment to come to a conclusion, but not the one Murphy is expecting.

“Here,” Wells says, holding his hand out. “You can have mine. And I’ll see if I can find out who’s been stealing. Deal?”

Rhys stares at Wells’ hand like he thinks it might explode but takes the makeshift bag. He checks the contents with a smile then nods. “Yeah, sure.” But he glares at Murphy. “Stay away from my stuff.”

Murphy wants to stab him just because now. Once Rhys is gone, he spins on Wells, knife still out. He really, really wants to stab someone. “Why did you do that?”

“Did you steal his food?”

“No.”

“Then your welcome.” Wells starts to walk away.

Murphy catches up, grabbing his arm. “Really, why did you help me? I tried to kill you yesterday—what do you want?”

Wells cocks his head, considering. “I don’t want anything, Murphy. Just-” He pauses. “Pay it forward.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Do something nice for someone that needs it. That’s all I want.”

Murphy watches him walk away completely confused. No one does nice things without wanting something in return. Wells has to be up to something. He waits all day for him to spring a demand on him, but Wells doesn’t even look at him. Murphy notices he doesn’t eat that night when they’re all gathered around the fire. He gave all of his food away, Murphy realizes after a moment. What the hell is wrong with that guy?

He wonders over it all night. He finally falls asleep late but is woken by the crinkling of his tent shifting. Great, now he was going to do something, Murphy thought. He waits for Wells to attack or something, but it’s quiet. What the hell?

He crawls out of his tent. There are only a few people up. “You seen Wells?” he asks a girl named Jordyn.

“Think he’s on watch.”

Murphy frowns. Someone was in his tent. He’s tired of this waiting. He decides to get Wells to tell him what he wants and get it over with. He’s almost to the gate when he sees a shadow moving among the trees. It’s that little girl—Charlotte—creeping around.

“What are you doing?” he says, startling her.

She whirls around, eyes wide; his knife in her hand.

“The hell.” He snatches it from her. “What the hell are you doing with this? It’s mine.”

Her mouth opens and closes a few times and tears build in her eyes. “I have to. Don’t you understand?”

Not the least. “Understand what? Explain it to me, kid, before I float you for stealing.”

She swallows hard. “I have to slay my demons. He killed them, and the only way I’ll ever be able to sleep is if I make it even.”

“What are you talking about.”

“Chancellor Jaha,” she whispers.

Murphy’s frown falls. “Jaha floated your parents?”

She nods with a sniffle she wipes at with the back of her grubby hand.

Murphy looks down at his knife. “Jaha isn’t here. How-”

Charlotte glances over her shoulder where Murphy sees Wells sitting on a rock, staring into the trees. Shit. He grabs, Charlotte by the shoulder and roughly shoves her deeper into the trees. “What the hell is the matter with you? You can’t kill Wells because his dad floated your parents.”

“Why not?”

“Because-” He blinks at the girl. Didn’t he threaten to do the same thing yesterday? He’s thought about it more than once. Then he remembers Wells handing over all of his food to keep Murphy from getting his ass kicked. Just pay it forward. Murphy groans. “Look, kid, I hate Jaha just as much as anyone. And I can’t stand Wells, but he isn’t his father. He didn’t do anything to you.”

“But-”

He shakes her hard. “No. You’ll have to find another way to slay your demons or whatever.” He holds up his knife. “Because this isn’t the way. This is going to end badly.”

“Why are you helping him if you hate him so much?”

Murphy shakes his head. “I’m not helping Wells; I’m helping you not make the biggest mistake of your life.”

She stares at him for a long time before dropping her gaze to her feet. “What am I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know. And I don’t give a crap, but if you steal from me again, I will be justified when I cut off your hands.” He leaves her standing there, hoping to god she listens. He may hate Wells, but he owed him one. All bets were off at this point.

Charlotte follows him back to his tent. “I’m sorry I stole from you,” she mumbles. “I’ll make it up to you. Anything you want.”

God this kid was stupid. Say that to the wrong person, and she could end up... He refuses to finish that thought. “I don’t want anything,” he says, surprising himself as much as her. “Just pay it forward. Do something nice for someone else, and we’ll call it even.”

Charlotte nods then walks away, but Murphy calls out to her. “Hey, let’s keep this to ourselves, okay? No one needs to you’re an attempted murderer, and I was actually nice.” He gives her a crooked grin. Charlotte bites back a smile and runs off. Murphy sighs. No one better ever find out he can be a decent guy because he’d hate to have to hurt the kid.


End file.
